parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch by Thurl Ravenscroft. Song: * You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch Sung By: * Thurl Ravenscroft Song From: * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Frollo's House Scene) * Ratigan: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. * Fat Cat: You really are a heel. * Zirconia: You're as cuddly as a cactus. * Nina Harper: You're as charming as an eel, * Yosemite Sam: Mr. Grinch. * Ham Egg: You're a bad banana with a * Scar: greasy black peel. * Dave: The only thing that has kept me going all these years is my burning thirst for revenge! * Rocky: You're a monster, Mr. Grinch. * Clayton: Your heart's an empty hole. * Tai Lung: Your brain is full of spiders. * Shere Khan: You've got garlic in your soul, * Ben Ravencroft: Mr. Grinch. * Gargamel: My plan is simple. Find smurf village, capture all the smurfs, drain them of their magic and, finally, use that magic to become the most powerful wizard in the world! (Laughing) Oh, look at me with hair. * Dr. Z: I wouldn't touch you with a 39 and a half foot pole. * Edgar: You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch. * Ruber: You have termites in your smile. * Jafar: I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Abooboo. * Professor Nimnul: You have all the tender sweetness * Zander: of a seasick crocodile, * Professor Hinkle: Mr. Grinch. * Carface: Given the choice between the two of you, * King Candy: I'd take the seasick crocodile. * Jenner: You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch. * Queen Beryl: You're a nasty, watsy skunk. * Captain Hook: Your heart is full of unwashed socks. * Steele: Your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Grinch. * Governor Ratcliffe: This is my land! I make the laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged! * Stinky Pete: The three words that best describe you * Jafar: are as follows and I quote. * Rothbart: You should have left her to me. Now, Odette will die. * Plankton: Stink, stank, stunk. * Oogie Boogie: And now with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff. * Santa Claus: What are you going to do? * Oogie Boogie: I'm gonna do the best I can. * Revolta: You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch. * Yzma: You're the king of sinful sots. * James: Your heart's a dead tomato splotched * Uncle Harry: with moldy purple spots, * Syndrome: Mr. Grinch. * Ichy: Your soul is an appalling dump heap, * Raccoon: overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment * Ursula: of deplorable rubbish imaginable * Darla Dimple: mangled up * Shan-Y: in tangled up knots. * Chief McBrusque: You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch, * Mojo Jojo: With a nauseous super "naus". * Thunderclap: You're a crooked jerked jockey, * Gaston: and you drive a crooked hoss, * Gnorga: Mr. Grinch. * Klaus Vorstein: You're a three Decker sauerkraut * Rourke: and toadstool sandwich * Forte: with arsenic sauce. * (Ending to Big and Loud) * Darla Dimple: Leaves you kinda speechless, don't it? Clips/Years/Companies: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (One Upsman-Chip, & Weather or Not; @1989-1990 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Tomorrow's Big Dreams, & Computer School Blues; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Looney Tunes (From Hare To Heir; @1930 Warner Bros.) * Osamu Tezuka (@1997 Tezuka Productions) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Penguins of Madagascar (@2014 DreamWorks) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Kung Fu Panda (@2008 DreamWorks) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making, & Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line) * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (Holy Matrimony; @1997 OLM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Santa Harry; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@2000 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney)